


Sparring

by imera



Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: He wanted to show Marco he wasn't nearly as good as he was at sparring, but things took a different turn during their training.





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the marcopolokinkmeme@DW
> 
> The original poster wanted Jingim to spar with Marco because he thought he needed improvement, but I guess more to show him who's boss.

Jingim didn’t plan for things to go as far as they had, but there they lay, he and his father’s most prized pet, Marco.

“You have come a long way, but you still have a lot to learn” Jingim told Marco when he first entered the dojo where Marco was practicing alone. Slowly he walked around Marco, watching the shirtless man move like Hundred Eyes taught him.

Marco greeted him with respect before he went back to dancing with himself. While watching Marco moving around the room a thought entered Jingim’s mind, a thought which started of as revenge, but would in the end bring them closer together.

When Marco looked in the opposite direction Jingim grabbed one of the wooden practice sticks as silently as possible before moving closer to the latin. Before Marco noticed anything Jingim attacked him, but not too hard as he didn’t want to kill Marco, just teach him a lesson about humility.

Marco didn’t waste time crying, instead he turned around looking shocked, but also in defense mode. Jingim knew the ribs which he’d hit must hurt, but Marco didn’t show it. He could see the shock as well as anger flash across Marco’s face, and it made him happy.

“Go on, pick a weapon,” he told Marco, willing to let him arm himself before showing him just what proper training was.

Marco chose a wooden sword, a weapon Jingim knew Marco excelled in, not that it would matter, he would win anyway.

Having seen Marco in fights before he knew his style. He was aggressive and didn’t give up, but he would not be the first to attack as he wasn’t an angry man, which is why Jingim took the first step. Marco tried his hardest to win, but Jingim easily blocked every attempt he made. Maybe Hundred Eyes was willing to go slow until Marco had learned the basics, but Jingim wasn’t interested in teaching him how to fight.

The frustration on Marco’s face was amusing to Jingim. Marco tried to remember everything Hundred Eyes taught him, but it wasn’t enough to beat Jingim who was far superior.

Wanting to push him harder Jingim managed to hit the sword out of Marco’s hands. Instantly Marco reached for the fallen sword, but drew his arm back as soon as Jingim hit that arm.

Marco tried once more to reach for his sword, only to be blocked by Jingim again. However, unlike the first time Marco did something which surprised Jingim, he grabbed Jingim’s weapon, eliminating most of the space between them. Jingim was so close he could feel Marco’s breath on his face, but he knew he had to move quickly because Marco wouldn’t give up as easily as that.

Together they moved back and forth, the weapon being a part of their strange dance where both were trying to claim it as well as hit the other one. Jingim could easily have won, he could even easily kill Marco, if that had been his wish, but instead he let the man think he had a chance.

It didn’t take long before their feet and hands moved in a rhythm that was far too similar for Jingim’s taste. It might be because they were both taught by the same man, but Jingim feared it was because Marco could read him.

Fearing his enemy was able to see through him he chose to end their fight and show Marco that he would never be able to win against him. With four different moves the weapon was thrown across the room and Jingim’s hand was on Marco’s throat, pushing him against the pillar in the room. Jingim smiled as Marco’s face was filled with fear when Jingim squeezed. It was tempting to kill him, but he didn’t want to be the one responsible for the death of his father’s pet.

A second later Marco seemed to remember his training and fought back, but again Jingim could easily overpower him, causing Marco to grow more frustrating every time he lost. Jingim would allow him to get hope, only to take them away the next moment, putting Marco in a situation he couldn’t escape no matter what.

Marco’s frustration infected his fighting, he was no longer in control, instead he struggled with simple blocks, and Jingim was able to hit him several times. The one thing Jingim did admire with Marco was that no matter how easily overpowered Marco was he never gave up.

Around the fifth time Marco’s back was pressed against the wall or pillars Jingim noticed something strange, something he’d felt before when he’d trained with other young men, something that had even happened to him as well once. He wasn’t stupid and knew that the bulge between Marco’s legs was not because he found Jingim attractive, instead it had to be something else.

Jungim doubted Marco enjoyed losing, maybe his erection came from the pain he experienced at Jingim’s hands. Without stepping away he squeezed Marco’s throat tighter, not too tight, just long enough for Marco to wonder if he would suffocate.

It looked like Marco wanted to say something, but instead of speaking Marco punched Jingim in his ribs, causing Jingim to stumble backwards a few steps. He wasn’t shocked that Marco managed to fight back, not when he was focusing more on discovering what caused Marco’s cock to harden.

Jingim stood still a moment, trying to clear his mind. Attacking harder would not be wise, but there was no chance he would let the slave win over him. Once he decided how far he was willing to go he attacked , but sadly he he’d learned and kept blocking Jingim. Even though he was fighting properly again it didn’t take long before he was once again overpowered. Jingim held back a smirk as he caught Marco’s throat again, but unlike before he didn’t squeeze, instead he pushed him into the wall.

Again they moved across the floor as if they were dancing together. Maybe Marco had been able to read him earlier but now it was Jingim’s turn to show he’d learned.

There were of course some moves Marco didn’t know, as Jingim had been taught for longer than Marco and also had several other teachers outside of that dojo. He was able to hit Marco twice before swiping Marco’s legs beneath him, causing him to fall. Before he could move Jingim grabbed his arms and pinned them in a position so Marco would be in pain if he tried to pull away.

Jingim’s plan was to stop Marco, and he succeeded.

Looking down at the latin man Jingim couldn’t help noticing the interesting parts about Marco’s face which set them apart, but which were also so similar. The times he had seen Europeans he never thought they were pretty, but there was something with Marco’s face which interested him.

Marco tried to move beneath him, only to cause more pain to himself as Jingim was preventing most ways that Marco could escape. Having accepted his loss Marco lay still, but at the same time looking like he wanted to speak.

The smartest thing to do right then for Jingim was to release Marco and leave, before he would do something he really regretted. Sadly he chose to ignore that little voice he so often listened to, and so in the next moment he found his lips pressed against Marco’s soft but shocked lips.

He knew the next thing that would happen was all based on Marco’s reaction, he could probably force him to do anything he liked, but at the same time he didn’t wish to harm Marco so much that he was to blame if his father’s beloved pet suffered, either physically or mentally.

After what felt like forever Marco released a moan and faintly kissed back. Jingim took that as an invitation and straddled Marco so their cocks aligned.

Marco then tried to escape again, his attempt leading to him groaning in pain as Jingim tightened his grip even more. It didn’t take long before that painful groan turned into an erotic moan as Jingim rubbed his cock against Marco’s.

When Jingim tried to kiss him again Marco turned his head, not that it mattered seeing as he was the slave in the situation, he had no choice but to please Jingim.

Wanting to hear those erotic moans again Jingim continued to rub their cocks together, wishing they had been naked because it would have made it so much better. Marco kept his mouth shut for longer than Jingim would have liked, but at the same time Jingim could see it on his face that he enjoyed it.

Finally Marco lost control and responded to Jingim’s attention by moaning loudly, before surprising Jingim by returning the thrusts. He was still reluctant to kiss Jingim, but that didn’t matter as Jingim turned his attention to Marco’s soft neck.

Releasing one of Marco’s hands Jingim grabbed his neck, squeezing it hard enough for Marco to struggle breathing, but not so hard he would suffocate. Marco’s now free hand grabbed his, but even if he was holding Jingim’s hand he didn’t try to pull it away, which Jingim took as an invitation to continue.

Again he focused on rubbing their hard cocks together, grinding their cocks faster and harder together. He didn’t know how close to an orgasm Marco was, but he didn’t plan to wait until the slave came first, after all, he was the prince.

His plan to be the first to come shattered within the next thirty seconds when his hand on Jingim’s tightened and he his groans were deeper and more animalistic. Feeling robbed of his plan Jingim tightened his grip on Marco’s throat, loving the panicked look which crossed Marco’s face.

Maybe he would have held on so long Marco would have suffocated, but the next thing which happened was that Jingim had an orgasm as well, and during his orgasm he released Marco’s throat enough for the man to stop panicking.

They had both come, now Jingim had to decide what to do next.

Marco might have avoided his gaze earlier but he was now staring at Jingim. Neither man spoke, but Jingim was certain Marco was also wondering what would happen next.

Not wanting to make their departure too complicated Jingim pushed himself off of Marco, not bothering to extend a hand to help him up. Looking at Marco he wondered if he’d enjoyed himself as much as Jingim had. Deciding he needed to think about the situation further before he did anything else Jingim left the room, certain Marco wouldn’t tell anyone about their little sparring match.


End file.
